Citations
Matthew Abaddon * "Oh, I'm a lot more than just an orderly, John." - « Oh, je suis bien plus qu'un aide-soignant. » * "I help people get to where they need to get to." - « J'aide les gens à aller là où ils doivent se rendre. » * "Hey... I'm just your driver." - « Hé... Je ne suis que votre chauffeur. » Richard Alpert * "Actually... We’re not quite in Portland" - « En fait... nous ne nous trouvons pas vraiment à Portland. » * "You're gonna have to die, John." - « Tu devras mourir, John. » * "Yes, I was here 30 years ago, I remember these people, I remember meeting them very clearly because... I watched them all die." - «Oui, j'étais là il y a 30 ans, je me souviens de ces gens, je me souviens très clairement de les avoir rencontrés parce que... je les ai tous regardé mourir. » * "Ille qui nos omnes servabit." - « Celui qui nous sauvera tous. » * "So why do I want to die? Because I just found out my entire life had no purpose." - «Alors pourquoi je veux mourir ? Parce que je viens de me rendre compte que ma vie entière n'avait aucun sens. » * "I don’t want to die... I want to live forever." - « Je ne veux pas mourir... Je veux vivre pour toujours. » Leslie Arzt * "Yeah, I wanted to help and that was before Montand lost his fricking arm." - « Ouais, je voulais aider mais c'était avant que Montand perde son bras. » Kate Austen * "Welcome to the wonderful world of not knowing what the hell's going on." - « Bienvenue dans le merveilleux monde où l'on ne sait rien de ce qui se passe. » * "I have always been with you." - «J'ai toujours été avec toi. » * "I can be very convincing when I want to be." - « Je peux être très convaincante quand je le veux. » Sam Austen * "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd kill him." - « Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais que tu l'aurais tué. » Mikhaïl Bakounine * "Would you like to save the world?" - « Voulez vous sauver le monde ? » Bram * "You're playing for the wrong team!" - « Tu joues dans la mauvaise équipe ! » Tom Brennan * "You can have a real life." - « Tu peux avoir une vraie vie. » Juliet Burke * "I've been on this island for three years, Jack. Three years, two months, and twenty eight days. He said that if I... let him live... and I helped you... that he would finally let me go home." - « Je suis sur cette île depuis trois ans, Jack. Trois ans, deux mois et vingt huit jours. Il a dit que si je... le laissais vivre... et que je t'aidais... il me laisserait enfin repartir chez moi. » * "We don't know what it is, but we know that it doesn't like our fence." - « On ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on sait qu'il n'aime pas notre barrière. » * "It's very stressful being an Other." - « C'est très stressant d'être un Autre. » * "Locke said he was leaving to save us. The flashes have stopped, they're over. No more bloody noses... we're already saved." - «Locka a dit qu'il était parti pour nous sauver. Les flashs ont arrêté, ils n'y en a plus. Plus de saignement de nez... nous sommes déjà sauvés. » * "Don’t you understand that every time I try to help a woman on this Island give birth, it hasn’t worked?" - « Ne comprends tu pas qu'à chaque fois que j'ai essayé d'aider une femme à accoucher sur cette île, ça n'a pas marché ? » Caesar * "I'm sorry you lost your friend." - « Je suis désolé que vous ayez perdu votre ami. » * "I'm sorry, but I'm calling the shots here, and I say you are not taking anything. What you are going to do is to sit down and tell us how you know so much about this Island, my friend." - « Je suis désolé mais c'est moi qui décide ici et je vous dis que vous n'aller rien prendre du tout. Ce que vous aller faire c'est vous asseoir et nous dire comment vous en savez autant à propos de cette île, mon ami. » Rachel Carlson * "Because it does work. I'm pregnant." - « Parce que ça marche. Je suis enceinte. » Boone Carlyle * "Hey, does anyone have a pen?" - «Hé ! Est-ce-que quelqu'un a un stylo ? » * "It fell... the plane. It's because of the hatch. We found a hatch." - « Il est tombé... l'avion. C'est à cause de la trappe. On a trouvé une trappe. » Cindy Chandler * "Before the crash, the pilot said we'd lost communication; we were turning back. We were flying for two hours in the wrong direction. They don't know where to look." - «Avant le crash, le pilote a dit qu'on avait perdu la liaison; on faisait demi-tour. On volait depuis deux heures dans la mauvaise direction. Ils ne savent pas où nous chercher. » * "No, I didn't see him either. I'm pretty good with faces, you know, with the passengers, and I did not see him." - « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus. Je suis assez bonne pour reconnaître les visages des passagers et je ne l'ai pas vu. » * "He's gone. Nathan's gone." - « Il a disparu. Nathan a disparu. » Pierre Chang * "Congratulations ! Until your replacements arrive, the future of the project is in your hands. On behalf of the DeGroots, Alvar Hanso, and all of us at the Dharma Initiative, thank you, namasté and... good luck.” – « Toutes nos félicitations ! Jusqu’à l’arrivée de votre remplaçant, l’avenir de notre projet est entre vos mains. De la part de Gerald et Karen DeGroot, d’Alvar Hanso, et de l’ensemble des collaborateurs du Projet DHARMA, merci, namasté et... bonne chance. » * "There are rules. Rules that can't be broken." - « Il y a des règles. Des règles qui ne peuvent pas être enfreintes. » Anthony Cooper * "A conman goes by many names friend. I've been Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson, Paul..." - « Un arnaqueur utilise beaucoup de nom. J'ai été Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson, Paul... » Ana Lucia Cortez * "I was a cop" - « J'étais une flic. » Teresa Cortez * "You don't want me to treat you like my daughter? Don't ask for favors." - « Tu ne veux pas que je te traite comme ma fille ? Ne me demande pas des faveurs. » Dave * "You know what tastes even better than freedom? Cheeseburgers." - « Tu sais ce qui est encore meilleur que la liberté ? Les Cheeseburger. » Michael Dawson * "I'm here to die." - « Je suis ici pour mourir. » Dogen * "It’s hard to watch and be unable to help." - « C'est dur de regarder sans pouvoir agir. » James Ford « Sawyer » * - T'as une meilleure idée ? -Meilleure que d'envoyer trois personne au casse-pipe dans la forêt pour couper une tranche de jambon avec une espèce de canif ? Non, t'as raison, je m'incline, c'est l'idée du siècle ! * Ma mignonne, je suis attaché à un arbre dans la jungle de tout les mystères et je viens de me faire torturer par un enfoiré de chirurgien et par un irakien pur souche. Alors bien sur que je suis sérieux. (Transfert d'identité (1/8)) * Et moi alors ? Tu comptes vraiment me laisser seul avec le savant fou et le mec qui parle ax macchabées ? Et Jin ? Ok c'est un mec adorable, mais niveau conversation franchement c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Allez, donnes moi deux semaines. Juste deux semaines... (Monsieur Lafleur (5/8)) * Je sais pas quelle loi communiste t'as mis en vigueur à Cavernevile mais içi, la possession fait le proprio ! Et un mec à le droit de défendre sa propriété ! (Transfert d'identité (1/8)) * "I'm a complex guy, sweetheart." - « Je suis un mec complexe, ma petite. » John Locke * "Two players. Two sides. One is light, one is dark." - « Deux joueurs. Deux faces. L'une est blanche, l'autre est noire.» * "They didn’t lose your father. They just lost his body." - « Ils n'ont pas perdu votre père. Ils ont juste perdu son corps. » * "I hope that somebody does for you, what you just did for me." - « J'espère que quelqu'un fasses pour toi ce que tu viens de faire pour moi. » * "Don't tell me what I can't do !" - "Ne me dites pas que je ne peux pas faire quelque chose !" Seth Norris * "Six hours in, our radio went out, no-one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji, by the time we hit turbulence, we were a thousand miles off-course. They're looking for us in the wrong place." - « Il y a six heures, notre radio a lâché, personne ne peut nous voir. On faisait demi-tour à Fidji, au moment où l'on a eu les turbulences, on était à des milliers de mètres de la côte. Ils nous cherchent au mauvais endroit. » Charlie Pace * "Hey guys, is this normal ? Kind of day turning into night, you know... end of the world type weather ?" - « Hé les gars, est-ce que c'est normal ? Le jour devenant la nuit, vous savez... le genre de temps de la fin du temps ? » * "Guys... where are we ?" - « Les gars... où est-on ? » Shannon Rutherford * "The plane had a black box, idiot. They know exactly where we are and they're coming. I'll eat on the rescue boat." - « L'avion avait une boîte noir, idiot. Ils savent exactement où l'on est et ils arrivent. Je mangerais dans le bateau des secours. » Christian Shephard * "Everyone dies sometime, kiddo. Some have been before you, some long after you." - « Tout le monde meurt un jour fiston. Certains avant toi, d'autres longtemps après. » * "Not leaving... no... moving on." - « On ne s'en va pas... non... on va de l'avant. » Jack Shephard * "The terror was just so crazy, so real... and I knew I had to deal with it... so I just made a choice... I'd let the fear in, let it take over, let it do it's thing... but only for 5 seconds, that's all I was gonna give it. So I started to count, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5... and it was gone." - « La peur était juste si folle, si réelle... et je savais que je devais la combattre... donc j'ai fait un choix... j'ai laissé la peur gagné, je l'ai laissé agir... mais seulement durant 5 secondes, c'est tout ce que je lui ai laissé. J'ai donc commencé à compter, 1,2,3,4,5... et elle avait disparue. » Miles Straume * "Do you wanna die alone ?" - « Tu veux mourir seul ? »